Continue For Me
by Maoshira
Summary: PPG's Go to Highcschool with the Ruffs, Punks, and a new set of Girls Called the TurbTuff Girls. Lets see how they all act towards eachother. Hopefully a couple springs up. And they dont kill eachother before then


Continue For me

Ch.1

Blossom smiled walking down the hallway of her school talking to her pink friend, Brittney, who was a TurboTuff Girl.

Blossom: So I was thinking about what we can do for science class.

Brittney: Hmm…? What do you think could work?

Blossom: Well since youre a master at building things, I think a model of what our powers would be. The simple ones like flying and super strength.

Brittney: Cool.

Randomly she heard a voice across the hall. It wasn't one that was music to the PowerPuff's ears. Blossom sighed and over heard a conversation between random people in the hallway talking about some contest for top cheerleader. Blossom was a woman of mind. Not body… Brittney smiled and flipped her perfectly straight Jet black hair back catching the attention of some boys who sighed dreamily at her beauty. Her eyes were a lighter pink then blossom. She was also a little edgier. They are 16 at this point and are juniors in High school. Blossom was known as a nerd for her brain as well as Brit But both were too beautiful to be mixed in with the crowd. Bubbles Walked out her classroom talking to Beauty. She was also a Blue and a Lighter Color. She was a Pearl silk Blue. Her hair was long and Black as well. She walked with Bubbles giggling and they walked to their siblings.

Bubbles: Hi Blossom Brittney

Beauty: Hey there.

Blossom: Hi.

Brit: Yo.

Beauty Looked back to see someone she really didn't like walking her way.

Beauty: Oh great… the RRBs… Lets just keep walking? Please?

Blossom: Sure. Anything to avoid them…

Bubbles: Quick Look Popular…

Brit: We are popular.

Bubbles: I know. But Look It…

The Girls walked and talked at the same time, avoiding contact with the boys as they passed. They were silent and the hallways were too. The Girls each had their own Styles. Bubbles had Edgy and Innocent. Brit was Smart yet sporty.

Blossom was Classy and Urban. Beauty Was Rough with Cute. Each girl showing off their colors with outfits showing their attitudes… It was Funny because the boys always thought they looked amazing. All Accept the RRBs who loved to tease them with small remarks. Blossom pushed her hair back as she doesn't have her bow but a red headband in place. She smiled at Bubbles making a funny gesture and She laughed.

Blossom: You Can't Blame Me! He was annoying. Asking for all the answers. Im amazed the fool reached this far.

Brit: You Mean That Fool In our math class?

Beauty: How did he get this far..?

Blossom: Youre asking the wrong person. Even I don't know that!

We all laughed and ran into Buttercup and Bambi.

Buttercup: Sup Folks?

Bambi: Hola. Como Estas Mi Amigas?

Bubbles: Asi Asi y Tu?

Bambi: You lost me at y Tu. I'm Fine.

Brit: I still don't understand how you can translate but can't speak back.

Bambi: Too lazy.

Buttercup: So what we doing today?

Blossom: Give the bell 5 minutes.

Bubbles: Only 5 Minutes?

Blossom: I'm tired of this building and tired of these faces… I wanna go home now. This bell has 5 minutes or we are GONE. Like who ate all the pizza… I'm serious.

Brit: Losing all your sanity..?

Blossom: Like a Woman Losing Weight. Hell yes. Ok 5 minutes over.

Bubbles: but-

Buttercup: Now youre speaking my language.

Bambi: Lets blow this taco stand…

Beauty: Finally SOME AIR…

We all walked outside and smiled then started to fly to the mall. They bought ice cream and started to walk to Foot Locker.

Blossom: Holy…

She saw a pair of red sneakers and ran inside asking for a size 7. The man came in and she tried them on smirking.

Brit: nice choice…

Brick: Blossom!?

Blossom turned to her side and jumped falling out the seat, rolling like a bowling ball a few times and landing on her ass. She looked at Brick amazed.

Bubbles: So you guys left early too?

Butch: What's it to you?

Buttercup: Don't start your bullshit. She asked a question. But I can gladly answer how you're going to leave…

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. Boomer watched silently not really giving a damn… He was the calmest of the males. He didn't bother with trivial questions unless bubbles asked them and denied any small talk from anyone he deemed " annoying".

Beauty: Oh god it's the fake tough guy…

Beauty floated in front of Buttercup and looked at Butch in his eyes uncaringly. Hers were like looking into ice but at the same time your insides were set on fire. She was the rudest of the girls.

Beauty: Back up Pony boy. We don't want trouble. But if you want some, lets take this outside and ill show you how it feels to get a sex change when I'm done ragging your ass across the concrete.

Blossom: Id love to see that…

Bambi: Well shit. I get nachos for one moment and y'all already starting the rumble? Ima need some popcorn and more soda…

Bambi came in fixing her beats around her neck and eating a few chips. The girls took some from her but as family they all naturally share.

Brick: Well… Nice to see you. But its kind of odd seeing you about to buy the same sneakers as me…

He got up and helped her to her feet.

Brick: Be careful next time…

Blossom blinked amazed they didn't end up fighting. He hasn't shown any negativity to her… something must be a miss.

Butch growled at Beauty and She growled back in response.

Brick: Butch I'm not paying for repairs. Take it outside…

Butch: Gladly…

Beauty: Ready to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter?

Butch: That will never happen.

Beauty: I'm Going to prove that little theory of yours to be incorrect. STRING BEAN…

Butch: Listen CHINA DOLL. You Don't have enough meat on your bones to take me down. And that's all there is to it. I'm scared I might hurt you so bad your sisters feel it.

Beauty: Ill knock you out so fast your past lives feel it…

Butch: Is that a challenge?

Beauty: stop stalling AND FIGHT ME…

Buttercup: Sheesh. I thought I was bad.

Bambi: Don't bother Bea. He aint worth it..

Boomer: … Butch Don't bother.

Butch: Hmm?

Boomer: Look at her… and youll see something you wont like.

Butch: What do you mean?

Boomer: Her body is made for speed and power. She hustles… Turning her speed into extra power. That's one dangerous opponent.

Beauty: Ill be waiting in the parking lot if you wanna get this boat rocking. But don't say shit when I throw you over board…

Beauty walked out the store and Bubbles covered her mouth.

Bubbles: im amazed shes serious.

Brit: We all are…

Bambi cracked her knuckles. Blossom looked at brick and ran to him tapping his shoulder.

Blossom: Not to seem rude… but please… Control him?

Brick: … BUTCH!

Butch: WHAT?

Brick: Take it outside…

Boomer: hmm…

Bubbles waved hi to her counterpart and he softly whispered a hello. They hugged and a loud sound was heard. The shelf fell upon itself. Everyone sighed. All but one green and one blue walked outside to see the missing female and male taking their anger out on eachother. Beauty picked up a car and tossed it at butch. He swiped it out the way only to have beauty use eyebeams on him and they were blue. He got knocked back into the forest that's after the parking lot. Butch growled and picked up a tree swatting at her but she was too fast. People were swerving and scrambling around the place, screaming and crying at the loudest volumes they could create. It was hell…

Beauty got bored and stopped dodging catching the tree and Butch looked at her using eyebeams but that didn't work either as a bubble of lightning surrounded her and she dashed at him hitting him head on. He fell down on to the floor scratching his head and as quickly as she attacked, Beauty retreated. Her ice eyes stared into his forest ones and she broke the contact scoffing at the teenage boy. She walked back to her girls and they resumed back into the mall to shop. Beauty found a blue skateboard with lightning patterns saying her name. Bubbles found a new pair of red sneakers for Blossom and she loved them. Bambi got more popcorn and soda and bought her Blue sister a Bunny Hoodie. It was white with Long ears and had leather straps and belts on it that made it look adorable but deadly. It was made for the winter and it was pretty long so it could be used as a dress. It was pretty badass. Beauty smirked trying it on finding it amazing and new. Brittney tried on shirts and bought a few. Buttercup bought stuff in Game stop, hot Topic, and many more going along with her female but still rugged style. They laughed and smiled and about an hour later, they left.

Blossom: Well see you tomorrow. Bye girls.

Brittney: Bye Blossy

Bubbles: Later Everyone.

Beauty: Shabondawa! Hehe.

Buttercup: Seeya

Bambi: Yep… Laters

The girls flew off in their different directions. Blossom still thought about what happened between her and Brick. He helped her. He told her to be careful. And he told butch to take it outside… He didn't flinch at her asking him for help… The boy has changed. Hes very mature if you compare him to when her was 5. Fighting her. Punching and kicking her… And even pulling her hair and tossing her into buildings. A female gets tired of it after a while. Butch hasn't learned. Boomer seems to realize that fighting is useless unless youre protecting someone of yourself. Hes also calm. But brick handled things maturely… he didn't hesitate to help her… The pink Puff flew into her window as the other girls did theirs. They now have separate rooms and Blossom's room is painted white with pink flower designs on it. She had mostly all white pink and red things and Blossom still held a copy of her old dress in the closet. She sighed, stretched, stripped and got dressed into something more comfy. She had white sweat pants on with socks and a red tank top. She lifted her hair into a messy bun with her old barrette. Then walked down stairs and saw the professor. It's been years and though he is a scientist, he regularly works out now so he has some muscle. He wore his normal clothes and pipe but never smoked anything. He made it to oddly blow bubbles without using tobacco so there is no addiction.

Professor: Hello there Blossom. How are you?

Blossom: I'm fine thank you… I wanted to ask… When me and the girls went through our…Ehh... Bug Looking phase… How did look at us and not freak out?

Professor: Because There's a difference between ugly and beautiful and you girls were my kids... I don't care what you look like… As long as you weren't as evil as the rowdyruff boys.

Blossom: That's the issue. They aren't evil anymore. I bumped into brick and he helped me up. He stopped butch from fighting in the store.

Professor: I see he is now using his reasoning… Well that's better right?

Blossom: I guess… meh… Ill be going out real fast. I need more supplies…

Professor: Ok. Just be back when dinner is ready.

Blossom: Ok.

Blossom got on her favorite pair of sneakers then dashed out her house and walking past it was that one red head. They collided and it wasn't pretty. Blossom held her head her eyes closed because that was one hard hit… They landed 3 blocks over…

Brick: HOLY… UGHH…. Damn you're fast…

Blossom: H-Hi…. Ow…

Her hair fell out of place in the process and she growled.

Brick: What's wrong with you…?

Blossom: Too hot… for long hair…

Brick laughed and grabbed all her hair then twisted it and put the clip in. amazingly it worked, and it was tight. She blushed and smiled.

Brick: Next time ill remember to fly over or dash past your house… I forgot you live here.

Blossom: Sorry. I was in a rush… Thank you. See ya tomorrow!

I turned and dashed towards Townsville and upward over the city. I spotted the shop I wanted to go to and stopped flying. I was now free falling down and I landed softly on the ground. The people of Townsville were so nice. Everyone said hi to me and smiled. I said hi back and walked in then found what I needed. Stacks of paper, pens, and even a large as hell case of Starbucks coffee for the morning… I grabbed them and walked to the cash register.

Casheer: Well hello Blossom.

Blossom: Hi. So how much do I owe you?

Casheer: well you've helped my store more times then I could ever repay… Go ahead.

He presses a bottom that erases all the items.

Casheer: Its free.

Blossom: Whoa... Thank you.

Casheer: no problem Blossom.. Thank you.

She smiled and put everything in bags and dashed out only to see people running and screaming again.

Blossom: well what the hell…

Up in the sky butch and beauty were fighting. AGAIN. He really likes to get smart with her. Beauty grabbed his collar and tossed him across the air. She was going to fly towards him but got hit by his lasers. Its funny because it didn't effect her at all. She was wrapped in a lightning bubble again. Lightning bolts sparked around the bubble and out of it towards butch. he got hit and all you heard was a scream then a fall and another scream. Beauty landed next to his body and I dashed to them.

Blossom: wait…

Butch: Stop being girly and holding back…

He spat up blood looking at her with pure rage.

Beauty: Don't hold back huh…?

She charged lightning as her eyes glowed white and it was now a giant electro ball. She held it up at him.

Beauty: I want you to think of one reason why I hold back on you so much…

Blossom: WAIT DON'T…

Beauty throws the ball but it doesn't hit him. It turns into a giant field of electricity that sparkles every time a volt goes around.

Beauty: You wouldn't understand a female's emotions… so ill leave you to be stupid… but don't be STUPID near me… or else ill kick you so hard youll forget your name birthday and forget how you DIED..

Beauty flies off leaving butch dazed. Blossom gasped understanding exactly what happened. The field goes away leaving sparks that fly away as butterflies. But they explode like tiny little stars.

Blossom: …

Butch: What the hell is she talking about…

Blossom: … You really don't understand..?

Butch: Nope..

Blossom: She likes you… Its that simple… Ill leave you to your stupidity… DON'T SPREAD IT AROUND..

Blossom Flies off to her house and fles thru her window putting her stuff away and also putting the coffee in the fridge. She flies back up to her room looking at her bookbag.

" … _Not in the mood for thinking... The homework will have to wait until im ready to do it… "_

She drifted off to sleep havnig a light dream. She was flying but it was underwater. She met herself.. But the other her was far more beautiful… More shape… longer lashes. Her eyes sparkled and showed life. Blossom considered herself as dull. She sighed in jealousy of her dream self then drifted off into a deep sleep.

" _Maybe ill look like that soon enough… im still growing after all…"_


End file.
